Natsu en mission chez les Nations
by Yui666444
Summary: Natsu regardait les missions qui étaient proposées. Son regard se stoppa sur l'une des affiches sur la quelle était écrit "Arrêter une folle furieuse Biélorussienne qui cour après son frère russe pour l'épouser de force".


Titre : Natsu en mission chez les Nations

Rated : Euh... K+ ben oui y'a des mots qui sont pas pour les tout pitit n'enfants u_u

Natsu regardait les missions qui étaient proposer. Il avait besoin d'une mission pas rapide à effectuer mais qui rapportait bien, son frigo commencer à se vider et les poissons se faisait rare en ce moment au grand damne du petit chat bleu qui le suivait partout, sauf aujourd'hui. Happy était en mission avec Wendy et Carla. Son regard se stoppa sur l'une des affiches sur la quelle était écrit "Arrêter une folle furieuse Bielorussienne qui cour après son frère russe pour l'épouser de force". Le rose éclata de rire devant la stupidité de la demande, attrapant la fiche avant de se tourner vers la seul personne présente dans le hall de la guilde.

-Grey vais faire une mission. Je reviendrait surement demain vers midi.

-Ok sa marche amuse toi bien

Se dirigeant vers le dernier endroit où la Biélorussie à était vue pour la dernière fois, pensant au passage que c'était un nom étrange, notre Salamandre vit un panneau sur lequel était écrit Hetalia Land. Il entra dans cette ville inconnu et croisa un jeune homme brun vétu d'un uniforme bleu qui secouait un drapeau blanc en disant "_Patapatapatapata~_". Il s'approcha du garçon et demanda :

-Euh... Excusez-moi...

- _Vee~ _? répondit le brun

-Je m'appelle Natsu et je cherche quelqu'un.

-_Mi chiamo Italia Veneziano _et là bas _è il mio fratelone, Italia Romano_. Peut-être que je peut vous aidez.

-Merci. Je cherche une femme...

-_Una donna_ ? Votre petite copine ? le coupa l'italien.

-Hein ? Euh... Non, on m'a juste donner pour mission de la retrouver, répondit le rose un peu perdu.

Veneziano paressé un peu déçu :

-Et vous savez qui c'est ? demanda-il

Natsu lui tendit l'ordre de mission avec la photo de la fille :

-Oui, c'est elle.

Le brun pacifiste courut se planquer derrière son frère. Ce dernier râla tandis que son frère le déranger en pleine dégustation de tomates.

-_Fratelo ! Fratelo !_

-_Che passa ?_

-Le mec là bas, il cherche Belarus-san. J'ai peur !

-Hein ? De quoi ? Ce-Ce-C'est pas vrais !? Il-Il-Il veut mourir ? hurla presque le jeune homme dont la tenu était identique à son celle de son cadet mis à par la couleur. Ou il est de mèche avec Belarus. Kya ! Ai peur ! Partons !

Romano détala comme un lapin, abandonnant ses tomates, son frère à sa suite. Natsu, septique, continua son chemin et croisa deux hommes, l'un blond au yeux bleu, vêtu d'un uniforme vert, l'autre albinos, vêtu de la même tenu que son camarade mais en bleu foncé, assis à la terrasse d'un bar buvant une bière. Il s'approcha d'eux :

- Euh... Excusez-moi, je m'appelle Natsu. Peut-être pourriez vous m'aider.

-Enchantée Natsu. _Ich bin Prussen _et lui c'est _mein kleiner bruder, Deutschland_. En quoi on peut t'aider ? répondit le second.

-Et bien je cherche une femme... commença le mage de feu.

-Oh...! Intéressant... se fit-il encore couper.

-Qui passe sont temps à pourchassé son frère, acheva Natsu agacé.

-Et dans quelle but ? demanda le blond, sirotant tranquillement sa bière.

-C'est une mission. On m'a demander de l'arrêter.

-Vous êtes un mercenaire ? questionna le plus jeune en levant un sourcil.

-Pas vraiment.

-Et on peut savoir qui tu cherche ? _Kesekesekesekesekese~ _fit l'aîné des deux Germains.

Natsu leur montra l'affiche, se demanda s'ils allaient réagir comme les deux Italiens.

-Et ben mon gars t'es suicidaire ou ignorant pour avoir accepté cette mission ? Nan parce que tu vas te faire tuer par cette folle si tu met entre elle et son _bruder_. annonça le blandin, posant fermement son verre vide sur la table.

-Hein ? Sérieux ? fit le jeune Dragon Slayer, interloqué.

-_Ja_. Aller, _Für weitere_. Je tient pas à avoir des problèmes avec elle.

L'allemand se leva, suivit du Prussiate, ayant lui aussi fini sa boisson, payant pour eux deux et laissant le pourboire sur la table. Natsu leur demandant où il pourrait la trouver et Prussen lui répondit qu'elle doit surement être entrain de gratter à la porte de son _buder_.

-Et c'est où ça ? Merde ils sont déjà partit.

Et c'est avec cette nouvelle information qu'il partit à la recherche de Bielorussie. Après plusieurs heures de recherche il aperçu une jeune femme "grattant" à une porte. Un peu terrifier de pars les dire de Prussen, il lui demanda :

-Euh... excusez mademoiselle. Vous êtes bien Biélorussie ?

Elle se retourna de trois quarts vers lui avec un sourire et un regard d'ange, dégagent une aura si meurtrière que Natsu n'en avait jamais vu auparavant :

-_Da. JA dobra Bielarusi. _Qu'y a t'il ?

-Euh... Et bien... bégueillat-il.

Elle lui fit face, tenant un couteau ensanglanté en main :

- _Da ?_

Natsu, terrifié (ben ouais elle fous les boules mine de rien la p'tite Nathalia) prit ses jambe à son cou, se tirant de là à toute vitesse.

-Bizarre, fit l'argenté avant de retourner gratter à la porte de son frère. _RASIJA ! Moj brat ! _Viens t'unir à moi ! _Rasija !_

Natsu, de retour à la guilde se promis de ne plus jamais retourner là bas, les gens là bas étant trop bizarre. Et Biélorussie encore plus térrifiante que Erza et Mirajane réunis.

FINI !

Je sais ça vole pas haut mais ce petit crossover vient d'un délire que je me suis taper en plein RP FT avec des potes. Alors pas taper T.T même si c'est stupide et que ça n'a pas de sens. Et désoler si il y a des fautes u_u

Review or not review ?


End file.
